Bella: New and Improved
by MischeviousHorror
Summary: After Edward left, Bella had an accident and Laurent was forced to make her a vampire. Laurent brought Bella to some friends of his, who took her in. Three years later, Bella is happy- but all that is going to change. Meet The Smiths- Bella's new family.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: In Twilight, James and Victoria never hunted Bella. They left with Laurent. Instead, another member of their coven, Joseph, hunted her instead and was killed. At Bella's birthday party, Jasper attacked and Edward left with the rest of the Cullens. A few weeks later, Bella was involved in an accident, and Laurent was forced to save her- and make her a vampire. He brought her to the Smiths- Casey, Jonathan, Anais, Jagar, Max, Peter and Faolan- who 'adopted' her. Two years later, they moved to Forks and here, our story begins...**

** _ Chapter 1_**

"Get your butts down here!" Casey Smith called for what had to be the seventh time that morning.

"We're coming!" Max Martinez and Peter Brandon chorused, hurrying down the stairs, and passing Anais Smith, who was going back up to her room for reasons unknown to everyone but her. I was sitting at the table across from my 'brothers' Jagar and Faolan. We're known collectively as the Smiths in Forks.

"Did anyone, except Anais hunt last night?" demanded Jonathan, his brown hair plastered to his head with the water Peter and Faolan had poured on him the previous night.

"No." Most of us shook our heads, Faolan's 'topaz' hair flying everywhere.

"Oi! Mind where you put that hair of yours!" I laughed.

"Yeah!" Max agreed.

"Lets go hunt." said Faolan, not liking being teased about his 'gorgeous' hair.

School was as boring as ever, learning what we already knew. We all sat together at lunch, except Faolan who was sitting with his human girlfriend, Kati, who sat by themselves nearby. I didn't like to watch them together- it reminded me of another bronze haired vampire and his human girlfriend- but I don't like to talk about that time. It was a long time ago, and I've moved on.

" Hey, Bells!" Anais was calling me. "Class is starting!"

"Sorry, I guess I was caught up in my thoughts." I apologized

"You guess!" Anais muttered under her breath,but I still heard her. "Come on" she called more loudly.

By the time we left the cafeteria it was nearly empty,we got to biology just in time. As we entered the classroom, everyone fell quiet. I knew what they were seeing.

Anais has black hair with dark purple highlights that comes to her chin, dresses like an emo, is amazingly pretty and glares at everything. Me? I have dark brown hair, eyes that aren't completely gold yet, even though I was turned two and a half years ago, and I dress to blend in. It doesn't work. I mean, come on! We're_ vampires_. We don't blend in school. After school ended, I went to the kindergarden school, where Casey works. She doesn't get many visitors this long after school ends, even though she always stays for a while to clean up. I walked in and knocked on the door.

"Hey Bella, come in, Laurent is visiting." Casey replied to my knock.

"Laurent!" I cried giving him a hug. " Where's James and Victoria?"

"They went hunting, but I hunted last night so . . ." He trailed off, looking around the classroom.

"Come on, let's go back to the house to catch up." Casey said.

That night, after Laurent had just left, because he said James and Victoria would be waiting for him, I was curled up on an armchair reading a book and listening to the quiet sounds of home.

I'm Bella Swan and this is my life


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm Bella Swan and this is my life._

It was a long night and I'd finished my book,so I had to watch Faolen and Kati talk to each other lovingly, I wondered why she was here and I didn't like watching them so I decided to go up to my room and listen to some music. I was sitting on my sofa, listening to Paramore, Brick By Boring Brick, when Anais came up.

"Hey, I wanna show you something I've found on the computer! " she said excitedly.

"I've got nothing else to do " I agreed

It turned out she wanted to show me a phone she'd found on eBay, it was black and came with a...I shouldn't be talking about phones,should I?

Next morning there was an excited air around the school,and I couldn't tell why. I didn't feel right and Anais noticed,so she dragged me to the girls bathrooms and showed me a new trick she could do with the lights. Anais' power is the ability to manipulate energy.

At lunch I saw bronze hair, that I knew didn't belong to Faolen, but I knew who it belong to and there were four other people with him. I turned and ran out of the room.

I couldn't believe it. Edward was back.


	3. Chapter 3

_I couldn't belive it. Edward was back._

I ran straight to my car, jumped in and forced the gear stick into reverse. I was thinking mad thoughts as I drove home, most of them too crazy to tell you because I'd probably scare you. As I went up to my room, I thought 'Why am I so scared? I should be angry, what with them just leaving me here to be almost _killed_ and have to be turned into a vampire and now they just walk right back, as if nothing ever happened.' It wasn't fair on me. Uh. As I walked into my room, someone jumped out at me.

"Zain I can't believe it!" I said happily. "why are you here? I added with curiosity.

I should explain. Zain is my boyfriend. He had been one of Jonathan and Casey's adopted children, and we had started going out, but he had decided to go stay with James and Victoria for a bit. But, hey, vamps are good at long-distance relationships. Well, most vamps.

"I thought I'd surprise you, I was going to wait for you, I didn't expect you to be back from school so soon!" he replied.

"Complications," I sighed.

"_He's_ back, isn't he?" he asked. He knew me too well.

"Yes. " I sighed.

"When I get him, I will _so_ kill him! " Zain said angrily.

"Sshhh, don't, " I pleaded. "Let's go upstairs." I knew he _would_ kill Edward if he got the chance, so I brought him up to my room and we listened to some music.

When the rest of my family came home they knew exactly what ha happened by the looks on mine (Horror) and Zain's (Fury) faces.

"Bella!" Max said sympathetically.

"I offered to kill him." Zain said.

"I'm with Zain." Peter volunteered.

"Yeah, payback time!" said Jagar.

"Guys!" Casey cried. " Violence is never the answer!"

"Mom, violence is_ always _the answer." Anais said wisely.

"Guys, I'm fine! He didn't _do_ anything!" I complained.

"This time." Zain said darkly.

I sighed." Leave it, okay? I want to hunt, take my mind off things."

After we hunted, Zain left, and I called James to make sure Zain didn't run off and kill Edward.

Edward really was back, and it scared me.


	4. Chapter 4

_Edward really was back, and it scared me._

I got up for school in the morning reluctantly. At school, my first class was English. I got to my seat and saw Edward sitting beside Amy Sans Lendly. I smiled, poor him, Amy was _really _annoying. Then a thought went through my head. Edward was some sort of _stalker. _I mean, he was in my _English _class, my _biology_ and he had the same_ lunch_ time as was defiantly a stalker.

**Alice's POV**

Edward missed Bella _so_ much. None of us talked to him anymore. We blamed him for making us leave I say we, I mean Emmett, Mom, Dad, Jasper, Me and even Rosalie.

**Bella's POV**

After school, I bumped into Edward, Luckily Anais was beside me.

"Do I know y-"Edward started

"No," Anais answered darkly "It must be some _other_ girl whose heart you ripped out,cut it up into little pieces and _stamped_ all over, and now I'm using _sarcasm_ to tell confess the _whole thing_!" Anais's anger was getting a _little_ out of control. " And Bella I hope you stay with _Zain_, Come on Bella!"

"Your name's Bella?" Edward asked

"_I just told you that_!" Anais said exasperated.

Just as we walked away, I turned around and said angrily "Oh, and leave. Me. Alone!" And with that I walked away with Anais.

**Edward's POV**

It was _definitely_ Bella.


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward's POV**

_It was _definitely_ Bella_

**Bella's POV**

That night at home I couldn't stop thanking Anais. . .

"Anais! You were brilliant!" I said.

"I was just protecting my little sister from that _horrible thing!_" she replied darkly, hugging me.

"Thank you." I told her quietly

"You're welcome" she said.

"Vic's coming over!" Casey called coming over "Oh, Bella, how was school?" She said more sympathetically.

"Well, Edward started talking to me. But Anais took care of it." I told her.

"Good. Bella, I don't want you upsetting Zain, Okay?" she asked sternly.

"Never!"

Anais nodded. "Good. I wouldn't actually mind having him as a brother in law."

I smiled. . .

**Edward's POV**

I drove home were going to _freak_!

"Alice, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle!"I called. No answer. Of course."It's about Bella!" I was beside me.

"What?"she asked.

"Bella's here in Forks." That was all I had too say. . .

**Bella's POV**

I heard the doorbell ring and ran down thinking it was Victoria, we call her Vic.

Two words. It. Wasn't. It was the Cullens. All seven of them. They were spread out along the foyer in a ragged line, and facing them, growling, was my family and Victoria. I mustn't have heard her arrive.

I paused on the second-to-last step, hoping they wouldn't see me. They did.

"Let us see Bella." Alice insisted, her voice low and threatening.

"You'll have to go through me." Peter promised. This was enough to stop Alice. Peter is really muscled, not as big as Emmett, but enough to make you think twice about fighting him. Edward took a step forward, and Max and Faolan growled at the exact same time, warning them to keep back. Anais was practically bouncing on the spot, ready to fight, barely held in check by Jagar.

Suddenly Zain was beside me, pulling me back upstairs, but I was frozen to the spot. What if they fought? Max was an awesome fighter but she was tiny. Emmett would crush her. Faolan was quite good, but overconfident. Jasper would be an even match for him. Peter would probably step on Alice by accident, she was so small, even smaller then I remembered. Casey need to protect her family would probably enable her to take out Rosalie and Esme, and Carlisle and Jonathan would keep each other busy. Anais and Zain were both raring to attack Edward. Plus, Victoria was here, tipping the balance in our favor.

Anyway, Zain was trying to drag me back upstairs, but I wasn't the weak little human I used to be. I turned to face him. "Let go, Zain."

He reluctantly let me go, but held onto my hand, and together we went to join my family.

"Bella," Edward pleaded. "let me just explain, I-"

Anais and Casey hissed, and Zain and I said "No." together.

Victoria stood beside me, ready to help. Rosalie glared at her.

"How can you trust_ her_, Bella?" Rosalie snarled. "She _hunted_ you with Joseph."

"No, I _didn't._" Victoria shot back. "I stayed with James, and then little bronze hair there- not _you_, Faolan-" Faolan looked relieved. "_Little bronze hair_ there went psycho after he left Bella, and tried to hunt us down."

"You did _what_?" I practically shrieked.

"Did he hurt you?'" Casey asked worriedly.

"No." Victoria said. "We were lucky. He kept after us for a few months, but we managed to shake him off."

"We're moving off the point." Carlisle said calmly. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Anais glaring at Edward, and above her an orb of light from the lamp began to drift towards the Cullens. Like I said, she can manipulate energy.

"_Anais_." Casey said quietly, but sternly. Anais made a face, but the light winked out. "Look, move before I kill you!" Edward said angrily.

"He's going to _kill_ me!" Anais said sarcastically.

"I'm _quaking_ in my boots!" Max followed Anais' lead.

"You're not wearing boots." Anais told her.

"I'm wearing pumps,aren't they gorgeous?" Max replied.

"Girls!" Casey said sternly "Concentrate!"

"Sorry, Mom!" Anais and Max chanted.

"Look, Bella doesn't want to talk to you." Jonathan spoke for the first time.

"Well, we're not leaving until she does!" Emmett said.

"Leave. There, I talked to you."I said,my voice full of anger."I don't want to hear a word you have to say-" Edward opened his mouth "Just go!"

"Please Bella!" Esme was almost crying. Not as if she can.

"You just leave saying you don't care anymore and then you expect me to forgive you, just like _that!" _I snapped my fingers. "You'd better get out of my home!"

"Leave!" Zain said darkly.

They left.


	6. Chapter 6

When I had first met the Smiths, I had been intimidated by Anais. Her dark brooding, the fact she always spoke sarcastically, and the recklessness of her everyday life caused me- and her family- a lot of worry. She attacked nomads with almost pleasure, and she disappeared for days on end.

She had calmed down slightly in the years since, but the many scars from vampire attacks, that went up and down her arms marked her out- like Jasper, but for Anais, it told you she was reckless and she was tough. On Jasper, it told you he was a soldier. She and Max had become my best friends in the years since, and I barely noticed the scars anymore.

Casey had welcomed me into the family happily, like I was a long lost made an effort to immerse me in day-to-day life, but she needn't have worried- everyone welcomed me.

Peter and Jagar frightened me slightly. Peter, covered in muscles and at least six five foot, scared me in the usual 'You could rip me apart' way, but Jagar scared me in a 'you would rip me apart, burn the pieces, and then pour poison on the ashes- and you'd enjoy it' way.

Faolan reminded me of Edward- his bronze hair, topaz eyes, human girlfriend, piano playing- but he was vain, and very romantic, always treating Kati to picnics and brought her bouquets of flowers and boxes of chocolate every day, practically.

Jonathan was pretty much the only regular one- he got annoyed at Faolan and Peters constant tricks, worried about Anais' behavior, exasperated at Max's constant need for attention, tired of the way Jagar scared everyone, and happy when we all got along- not often.

Max, as I said before, was fueled by a need for attention most of the time. She dressed in interesting ways, listened to loud music, and got in fights, but she was one of the more sympathetic members of the family.

I could still remember the day I met them...

_ " This," Laurent said. "Is Bella."_

_I surveyed the family standing and sitting in front of me. The woman in the middle had long, bright red hair, soft gold eyes, and the usual white skin, but also an expression of kindness, and she smiled at me. I smiled back. Beside her, a quite tall man with brown hair seemed preoccupied with the teenagers. His eyes were a more amber color, and his brown hair was the color of chocolate._

_One of the teenagers who were acting up was tiny, and had dark blonde hair and tanned pale skin, if you get what I mean. She was wearing a purple corset style thing, and a matching skirt. Underneath, she wore purple pumps and black leggings. She was having an argument with the boy beside her, but she shot me a smile._

_The boy beside her had bright blonde hair, and matching eyes. He was huge- reminding me of Emmett- but he wasn't as.. wide. He was leaner, and about seven feet tall._

_On the other side of the redhead, and African boy with an awesome Afro stood, staring absent mindedly into space. My new vampire instincts screamed at me to run away, but I stayed where I was. The black boy's eyes were an almost reddish gold, like he had just quit the human bloodsucking. Beside him was another fairly small girl, with black hair and dark purple highlights. She wore a black hoody, and black jeans, and black boots, and black fingerless gloves. Her eyes were pitch black like she hadn't hunted for a few weeks, and her fingers were clenched into fists._

_A bronze haired boy that reminded me painfully of Edward stood beside her. His hair was gelled into an impressive array of spikes, and he was wearing a gray jacket and jeans. From behind him, I could make out Dark brown hair._

_"Who is that?" I asked, gesturing slightly to the brown._

_"My girlfriend Kati." The bronze boy answered. Kati looked out from behind him. She was human, with beautiful dark blue eyes, and skin that wasn't white, but definitely wasn't dark. It reminded me of mine before I had been turned._

_The red haired woman stepped forward. "I'm Casey." she said_

_. "This is my husband Jonathan." The brown haired man nodded. "My sons Jagar-" The African boy waved slightly. "Peter-" the boy who was arguing didn't bother to wave, or anything, just kept arguing. "Faolan-" the bronze haired boy. "My daughter Max-" The blonde. "And my daughter Anais." The dark haired girl smiled at me- more baring her teeth, really, but the intent was there._

_"Anais is my real daughter." Casey said. "Other then that, they're not really my children, but they are pretty much the same thing."_

_I smiled, and took a deep breath. "I'm Bella Swan."_

_Casey smiled. "Welcome to the family, Bella." . . . . . . ._

And so that is how I met The Smiths,and I love them as if they are my real family.

And then Edward came back and ruined it.


	7. Chapter 7

_And Then Edward Came Back And Ruined It._

Right, so now you know, that is how I met the Smiths.

Casey was calling me. " Look,Bella, We don't want you to get hurt again, even if your not going out with him." Jonathan told me.

"I won't " I said softly.

"_Doctor _Cullen wants a meeting at_ their_ house!" Peter said running in.

"When?" Max was curious.

" An hour."

"I'll call James and ask him to to come with Laurent." Victoria offered coming down the stairs.

"Thanks, I'll call Jake" Anais said disappearing into another room.

"Why?" I asked "Why, should we go?"

"We should go, because we have to try to get along." Casey explained quietly.

Anais ran in. " That is not why I'm going, Mom, I'm going because I want to beat up Edward!"

"I'm with you!" Zain agreed.

"We should make a 'We Hate Edward Club!" Faolen said excitedly.

"I'll make badges!" Max said enthusiastically.

"Guys!" Peter complained "I want to join!"

It was a long drive to their house, Zain and Anais offered to run, but, Casey was worried they would do something to Edward before the rest of us could get there.

When we knocked on the door, Carlisle opened it and said formally "Do come in"

"Where is that son of a-" Peter began, barging past Carlisle.

"Peter!" Casey sternly scolded him.

There was a whirl of wind and Laurent, James, Jacob, and Renesmee (Faolen's little sister) were beside me. " You could have called earlier!" James complained. "We missed all the fun!"

I smiled and followed Max into the house.

In the living room, Edward sat beside Esme, then Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and finally Alice. I sat nervously in the middle of our group, Zain on one side,Laurent on my other.

"What?" I was the first to speak " What do you want?"

"I want you to forgive me" Edward said softly "Please"

"Why should I?" I was angry.

"Because I still love you."

I looked at Anais who was pretending to be sick.

"He's telling the truth" Max announced. She could tell the truth from lies.

Anais had to grab onto Zain to stop him throwing himself at Edward, while Edward smiled smugly.

"Well,Too bad I don't love you and I never will." I wouldn't let him hurt Zain.

Edward's smile disappeared and Zain stopped struggling.

"That's it, It's time to kill him!" Anais announced,lunging at him.

She slammed into his shoulder, sending him reeling back, and lashed a kick into his stomach, that didn't hurt, but distracted him while she grabbed his arm and pulled. Edward screamed loudly as his arm was ripped from his body. Anais threw it to Peter, and smiled viciously as she attacked again. Rosalie jumped on Anais' back, and Anais threw herself backwards, crushing Rosalie, and rolling to a crouch, before she attacked Edward again. Max went at Rosalie.

Jagar went at Jasper, and I watched as Jagar threw Jasper the length of the room. Jasper twisted in mid-air, and landed neatly on his feet charging back at Jagar, who ducked under his lunge, came up behind him, twisted his arm behind him, and pulled Jasper's limb from him with a sickening crunch.

Esme saw Casey going quietly after Alice, and went after her. Casey turned just in time, and met her punch with an arm to block her. She kicked under Esme's defense, but Esme responded by grabbing Casey's leg, and twisting it off. Peter was busy collecting body parts that belonged to our family, so we could re-attach them later, so James and Victoria went after Emmett together. Zain and Laurent stayed beside me, while I used my shield to protect my family from Edward's mind reading. Renesmee had learned how to beam her thoughts without touching people, so she was our early warning system. Jacob disappeared for a while, while I watched Jasper grab Jagar's afro, and yank it back. Jasper bared his teeth, and was about to rip Jagar's head off, when Faolan knocked him off his feet. It was getting hard to keep record of everyone, to protect just my family. Casey was beside me, attempting to re-attach her leg, before Esme realized where she had gone.

I returned my attention to Anais, who was still fighting Edward, who had re-attached his arm. Edward grabbed her, and flipped her into the air, holding onto her arm, and ripping it off. Anais screamed in pain and fury, and dropped to the ground, rolling to her knees, and looking for her arm desperately before Edward attacked again. That's when my anger cracked, and I threw myself at Edward, grabbing his arm, and pulling it as hard as I could, hurling the limb into the air, and watching as Peter grabbed it.

I looked around to see Anais standing up again, controlling a ball of light, and then she sent it straight at Edward, who screamed as it burnt him.

I returned to where Zain and Laurent were standing, and there was a sudden crash as Jacob, in wolf form, led his pack into thee sitting room. "Guys!" I heard Renesmee call. "We've got to go! Jake's got it under control!"

Casey nodded, and grabbed her husband's arm, dragging him from combat with Carlisle. Jagar and Faolan backed away slowly from Jasper, before turning and following Casey and Jonathan out the door. Peter gathered the ripped off limbs, and James helped Victoria to her feet before they ran. Max tried to stand up, but Rosalie knocked her down again. Renesmee threw herself at Rosalie, knocking her off Max, and together they darted away. Laurent followed his coven members, and Zain and I paused.

"Cowards!" Rosalie yelled after my retreating family.

"Who are you calling cowards?" a quiet, musical voice asked, and she turned around to see Anais there, smiling prettily. "I don't like people calling my family cowards." That's when Anais hit Rosalie, hard, across the face, before running over to me and Zain. "That," she said as we ran out the door. "Was the most fun I've had in years."

"You could have died!"

She shrugged. "Well, I was handing it. Thanks for helping out, by the way."

"No problem." I answered, smiling.

I'd hurt him and I liked it.


	8. Chapter 8

_I'd hurt him and liked it._

Once we got home James suggested we went hunting to take our mind off things. Everyone went, except Vic and Anais, who decided to stay at home in case the Cullens came back. I wasn't fully concentrated and missed several easy kills.

I knew I didn't love Edward anymore, but I was still thinking about him, a lot. I usually told Zain everything, except stuff like this. I pushed Zain and Edward out of my mind and focused on hunting.

I caught sight of some deer nearby, and crept forward. Deer and elk were my favorite, unlike the others, who preferred carnivores. Zain told me it was because I was so graceful. "You put the deer to shame," he'd tease.

I came as close as I could without alerting them to my presence, and paused, selecting one. A natural hunter would pick the weakest, but I needed healthy blood. Finally, I decided on the largest buck, who was grazing a few feet away, confident that his herd would alert him.

I came forward another few inches, and then launched myself forward, catching the animal around the hind legs, and throwing him to the ground, before slicing open his neck with my nails. I always made sure they died instantly, with as little pain as possible.

I finished drinking, and stood up. The deer had scattered. I could chase them, but I wasn't in the mood, and I needed quite little feeding. I had been quite a controlled newborn, unnaturally so.

Zain came out, through the bushes, his hair messed up, and braided with twigs. Smiling, I went over, and pulled some out. "How do you stay so neat?" he complained.

I laughed. "Years of training, my dear."

"Only two." Zain muttered, smiling as well. He caught my hand. "Come on, let's go find the others."

We darted through the forest, scaring the same herd of deer, and eventually found our family. Everyone, it seemed, had managed to find their favorite animal to drink from. Casey was burying an elk, her favorite. Peter had found a grizzly bear, Jagar was finishing off a jaguar (Ha, ha), Max had found a huge eagle with a broken wing ("I put them out of their misery," she said whenever she found a bird stranded on the ground) Jonathan had had a few rabbits, and James and Laurent had settled for some standard elk. Zain had found a lion, and I knew if Anais had come, she would have found either a wild wolf, or panther, something big like that.

We ran home full, talking to each other. We were roughly a mile from the house, when Casey's head snapped up to the sky. "Oh no," she whispered. I looked at the sky. Huge plumes of smoke were billowing from our house, the type of smoke you get when you burn a vampire. We ran faster. When we got there, Victoria was standing in the middle of the kitchen nearly crying. There was a giant fire in front of her, and a fingerless glove was lying near it, Anais' fingerless glove.

Victoria opened her mouth to speak.

"He came, I'm so sorry."


	9. Chapter 9

** Anais POV**

I laughed at something Victoria had said, and excused myself, going into the front living room to get something. There was a noise in the kitchen, and I dropped what I was holding, racing out to the kitchen again, where Mr. Perfect Bronze Hair had his arm around Victoria's throat, pinning her in place.

"Put her down, jerk."

He glared at me. "Where's Bella?"

I moved further into the room, my hand searching for a weapon. "Isabella? She's gone. Long gone."

Edward's grip on Victoria tightened. "What did you do to her?"

I smiled. "Nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you." Edward moved as if to tear something off Victoria, an arm maybe, and I moved towards him, smashing my fist into the side of his head, and lashing into his side with a perfectly accurate kick, that sent him stumbling. He dropped Victoria, who fell on the ground, choking.

I moved again towards him, but my size was a disadvantage, he was taller (Especially with that hair! That had to add about a foot onto his total height!).

I lunged at him again, and he hit into me at about two hundred miles an hour. Dammit! He could read minds! I'd forgot!

I masked my thoughts, by faking thoughts about torturing Bella. Ugh.

This would either be an enormous help, or the reason of my death. He could get distracted by my gruesome thoughts, or he could just get more focused.

He lost focus, and ran forward to kill me, I presume. I reached out, grabbed his throat, and threw him behind me. He flew into Victoria, who disappeared through a wall. Ouch.

I spun around, but he was faster then I'd expected. Edward grabbed my arm, and ripped it away from me. The pain was like nothing I'd ever felt before. I couldn't remember being turned, but from the way everyone described it, it was like this. I clenched my fists, ad watched with fascination as the arm Edward was holding clenched it's hand as well. So I could still control it, at least until he ripped off my head. Experimenting, I made the arm slap him in the face. Hey, what better time to have fun, then the last few moments before your death?

Edward hurled my arm to the ground, and proceeded to rip off my remaining limbs. The excruciating pain actually helped me focus, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Wait! If you kill me, you won't know where the treasure is!"

"I don't care about treasure!" Edward snarled through gritted teeth.

I rethought my plan. "Bella- is at the treasure!"

"What treasure?"

"The treasure of...I'm a wiener."

Edward frowned. "I'm a wiener?"

"God to hear you admit it!" I laughed, and Edward reached out, and yanked my head off as I kept laughing.

Then everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella's POV**

_"He came, I'm so sorry."_

It was right at that moment that my whole world fell apart, I'd never realized how much Anais meant to me. "How? What? I don-" Casey was upset and confused.

"He came and... and...an-" Victoria burst into tearless sobs. "It's all my fault!"

"No, It's not, he's much stronger than you, there's nothing you could have done!" Max tried to be reassuring, but with the 'He's much stronger than you' part she didn't do very well. I heard a growling sound. Zain, Peter, Jagar and Faolen didn't sound very happy.I turned around to look at them, but they weren't there. I was the first to realize what was happening. "Stop them!" I screamed, "They've gone after him!"

Max was the first to react, racing out the hole in the wall to follow them. I followed, leaving Victoria and poor Casey to grieve.

I caught up with Max in no time, and together we rocketed over the uneven ground the forest, following closely by scent. We were there in seconds, which unfortunately meant that the boys had been there at least a minute, giving them plenty of time for chaos. I ran into the house closely followed by Max. I was right, they had caused chaos. The coffee table was tipped over, the piano was smashed and there were vampires growling everywhere.

Each of the boys had managed to take on two of the Cullens at a time.

Jagar was fighting Alice and Jasper, Peter was facing Rosalie and Emmett, and Faolen had obviously just beaten up Esme and Carlisle. I searched desperately for Zain. Where was he?

Peter turned slightly, and saw me standing there. Unfortunately, Emmett took this opportunity to attack. I didn't have time to help him, since I could hear noise upstairs, but as I raced up the stairs, I saw Peter flip Rosalie onto her back and rip her leg from her body.

I raced up the stairs, and paused on the landing, listening for any sounds of Edward versus Zain.

There were shouts coming rom Edwards room, and as I burst in, my mind registered the scene, commiting it to memory.

Edward had Zain pinned against the wall, his teeth bared. Zain was hanging limp, missing a hand. And there was nothing but pure bloodlust in Edward's eyes.

I was too far away. Edward could kill before I could move. It was hopeless.

Edwards head seemed to move in slow motion, although he was probably blurring with sped, as he was went to bit Zain.

I heard a shriek, but it didn't come from me. A small darkhaired figure seemed to shoot in the window, attaching herself to Edwards back like a leech, yanking his hair back, and managing to pull Edward away from Zain.

"Who-" he began, as the girl- I presumed it was a girl- somehow tripped Edward, flipping him over her hip, and turning in a blur of black to rip off his arm. "That's for killing me!" The girl yelled, hurling the arm into Edward's precious CD selection.

Zain gaped. "Is that-"

"Yes." the girl turned around, and I finally saw her white, pretty face. "It's me." My mouth fell open.

_"Anais?"_


	11. Chapter 11

_"Anais?"_

"Anais is it really you?" I wondered.

"Noooo" Anais said sarcastically. "It's some other girl who was your best friend, got ripped apart by your psychotic ex-boyfriend and- hey, you, stay down!" This last comment was directed at Edward, who was trying to grab his arm. Anais kicked him in the head until he lay still. "Nope, it's me in the flesh. Well, not really flesh, more sparkling stone that feels cold all the freaking time because-"

"We get the idea." Zain and I said.

Edward opened his eyes and Anais kicked him again. "That's for killing me, attacking my family, and trying to murder the one boy I won't mind as a brother in law!" She kicked him again.

Я над вами

I can only say one . It is not like me to say this, but Anais _rocked_! I mean, not only did she make the _coolest _entrance _ever_, but, she totally kicked his butt!

"It was awsome, you like came in and like... like... Uhhhh" Peter didn't know what to say.

"You like totally came back from the _dead_!" Faolen finshed.

"Yeah!" Peter agreed and they bashed heads. I don't know why they do that. They are weird sometimes and sometimes I'm not related to them, other times I am, but mostly I'm not.

Uhhhhh


	12. Chapter 12

_Uhhhhh_

"I_ hate _school! The prissy teachers always think they know _so_ much!" Max was annoyed.

"Hey, They're only human!" I told her. We were on our way home from school in Jonathan's shiny black SUV. "I just hope you didn't tell them that and get detention!"

"Well..." Max said sheepishly.

"Max." Jonathan said from behind the wheel. "Stop _doing_ things like that!"

"Sorry." Max I got home I found Zain in the kitchen talking to stopped when he saw me.

"Hey Bella,come upstairs" He started walking away, So I followed him.

"Bella, I've known you for how long?Three years?" Zain asked "Well it seems like fifty, so I was thinking... Isabella Swan, Will you marry me?"

I was surprised.I quickly got over it. "Yes! Yes yes yes!"I hugged him "Yes, yes I will!" I couldn't believe it! I was going to marry the one person I ever (Except Edward, who doesn't really count, y'know?) loved.I kissed him again. I took his hand and ran down the stairs, pulling him along behind me.

"Max, Casey, Jo(Jonathan), Anais, Peter, Jagar, Faolen?" I called. They all appeared beside me. "I'm going to get married!" I sang.

"Well, finally!" Max said.

"Yeah!" Faolen agreed

"You're probably the only person that Bella's ever dated that I wouldn't mind-" Anais started.

"I've only dated two people" I protested. Everyone looked at me. "Okay, I've only dated two vampires."

"As a brother-in-law" Anais finished.I couldn't believe it! Anais actully agreed about who I was going to marry! Casey tried to get me to get the wedding plans done, but, I told her that I wanted to spend some time wwith my favourite (that's right Edward. In your FACE!) person (Fine! Vampire) ever! Zain brought me back to where he is living right now.

"You have no idea how much I love you." he told me softly.

"Less than I love you." I told him. We both smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

_We both smiled._

I spent about two hours with Zain in his house and then I went home so Casey could pester me about the wedding. "Hmmmm, I wonder... Should you where a light pink dress or a traditional white one? Of course you probably are more more of a white dress kind of person... Beads, no beads? Puffy, or not? I'm sorry Bella, It's just that at_ my_ wedding, y'know I knew what I wanted having _26_ years to decide, and you only _20_! Oh my gosh, _so_ young!" Casey said excitedly, but worriedly.

"Look, Casey. White, not puffy, In the house, Miami, 3 in the afternoon, Max, Anais, You, Black, _Not_ puffy,Jonathan, Tux, Jacob. Don't _worry _it'll be fine!" I told her.

She smiled. "Thank you, Your right, It'll all be fine".

"Right Bella, You are not buying your dress on eBay, You're going to a real wedding shop, maybe... Wedded4Life?" Max said running in.

"Can I go hunting? Please, please,please?" Asked Anais as she appeared from nowhere.

"Why?" I asked.

"Nothing..." She replied.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Well... I was going to tell Edward you are getting married to someone that isn't him and then I'm going to kill him, so he'll die in physical pain _and _emotional pain!" She said sheepishly. "Wait you said _are_!"

"What?" I asked.

"You said, and I quote 'What are you going to do?'" She replied matter-of-factly.

"Fine, _were_" I said.

"Well-" Anais started.

"Stop!" Casey said worriedly "Stop fighting, Anais you can't kill Edward! If you do then you'll start a war and they know more vampires than us! "

"Don't I won't" Anais said. "Though you're ruining my fun, you get to watch your soaps, like _Eastenders_! I should at least get to kill someone!"

"I'm going to go up to my- Bye." I knew what happened when someone started dissing Casey's soaps. I rang Zain on my phone. "What date should we have our wedding?" I asked him when he picked up.

"23rd of December...wait,I don't want to be gone for Christmas... January 2011?" He asked.

"Cool." I smiled and hung up. Weekend's over. _School_.

"Mr. Stupid-sticky-up-hair thinks he's cooler than _me._" Faolen sulked as Edward smirked at something Alice said something.

"Perish the thought," Anais quipped, glaring absent-mindedly at Edward.

"Stop being sulky, An." I told her. "It's for the best if you don't kill him."

"Says you." Anais said, and then laughed.

"What?" I was instantly suspicious.

"Nothing!" she sang. "Hey, Z." I turned to see Zain sliding into the seat beside me. Anais laughed again."Look at Edward's face!"

Peter laughed as well "Jealous much?"

"Totally," Anais agreed.


	14. Chapter 14

_ "Totally," Anais agreed_.

I rolled my eyes "Hey Zain, what are you doing here? I thought that you went to school in Port Angles?'' I asked him.

"Don't worry, I didn't transfer! Our school was going on a trip to Forks, so I thought I might come by and see you." he said and kissed me.

"Okay, I said I didn't mind you as a brother-in-law, but that dosn't mean you can _kiss _in public!" Anais complained jokingly and then her grimace turned into a beam. "I don't think Edward likes you being here, thanks for the early birthday present!" I turned. Sure enough, he was glaring at Zain, and as everyone burst out laughing, his glare turned into something... scary (If looks could kill...). The bell rang and I kissed Zain goodbye and headed for Geometry.

After School

I was just leaving school,when, Edward appeared beside me. I gritted my teeth.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"For you to take me back." Edward replied immediately.

"Corny!" said Max appearing beside Edward and immediately disappeared again. Did I forget to tell you? Max can transport.

"What was that?" asked Edward.

"Why do you want to know?" I retorted. As if by magic, Anais appeared beside me.

"Bella." she said urgently. "We should go...''

"I'm gone." And I walked off with Anais and Max. Edward hurried to keep up. "Look, even if we don't get back together, can we still be friends?"

I considered. "I- I suppose."

Edward smiled widely. "Great. I really am sorry, you know."

**Edward POV**

Once I got home, I checked my e-mail and found an e-mail from someone called Anais Smith.

_Edward, I'll be blunt- leave my sister alone. You broke her once, never again._

And one from someone called Zita Masen.

_Hey, Edward. Call me once you get this. I need to talk to you._

_Love, your little sister._


	15. Chapter 15

Hey, Edward. Call me once you get this. I need to talk to you.

_Love, your little sister._

A_ sister? _That_ did_ sound familiar. But how could she be my sister? It's 2010!So if Mum and Dad _died_ in 1918 that would make Zita 92! She couldn't know how to work a computer at that age! But if she is my sister, I couldn't just ignore her! So I replied.

_What year were you born in?_

_Edward._

She must have been on the computer because almost immediately she replied.

_What sort of question is that? You hear from your long-lost-sister and all you ask is 'What year were you born in?'? By the way I was born in 1903._

_ Zita._

107. My sister is _107_ years old and is talking to me on a computer from ... Washington DC?

_WTF? How the hell are you still alive?_

I didn't bother signing my name.

_I could ask you the same question. I'll meet you at your house tomorrow._

I stared shocked at the screen.

I have a little sister?

**Zita POV**

"Hey, Jax?" I rang my friend after I had logged off the computer.

"Zita," he sounded suspicious. "What illegal activity do you need help with now?"

I sighed. "Can't I do anything without it being illegal?" I didn't wait for an answer before continuing. "I need a ticket to Seattle."

There was a shocked silence on the other end of the phone. "Are you high?"

"No, I am not high!" I exclaimed. "Jesus! Do you want me to ask Eila instead?"

"No, no." Jax answered hurriedly. He's... how do I say it? _Protective_ of his imprint. Oh yes. "Wait, how could _Eila _get tickets? She's four years old!"

I shrugged, forgetting he couldn't see me. "Can you get the tickets or not?"

"Tickets? Who's coming with you?"

I smiled. "Um... all of you guys?"

"Zita!"

"What? I'm going to need more protection then the rest of the town!" I argued. "I'm going to visit a coven of _vampires _for gods sake!"

"Fine." Jax agreed. "You can take me, Eila, and Calix. No one else. They're needed here. And if you argue, I will enforce it."

I sighed. Now Jax was going all Alpha on me.

"Thanks Jax!" I said, hanging up, and laughed, pleased with myself for talking him into it.

Being a teenage weretiger isn't easy. Especially since I'm a _girl_.


	16. Chapter 16

_ Being a teenage weretiger isn't easy. Especially since I'm a girl._

I said goodbye to Sabina and Nick, my adoptive guardians, and went to get my bag, which I had packed earlier. I didn't bother going back downstairs, I just jumped out the window, landing to find myself face to face with a huge black and white tiger. "Hey, Calix." I said, patting his head. "All ready to go?"

He made a growling sound, and darted back into the forest that surrounds my house. I pulled off my jumper, and shifted as well, shredding my shoes. See, we'd learnt you could wear stuff like jeans or tight t-shirts while you shifted, but it's usually a good idea to take off your shoes first.

**Looks like Zita's going without shoes,**Jax quipped.

_Get the hell out of my head! _ I told him, exasperated._ Where are we meeting?_

**Eila's house,** came the reply, and I hurried to catch up with Calix.

At Eila's house, I shifted back, and climbed into Jax's Land Rover.

"Promise you'll look after her?" Eila's mother asked worriedly.

"Promise," Jax said, as Eila followed me into the car.

"Hey, Zita! Are we really going to America?" Eila is a werecub, I guess you'd call it. She becomes a tiger cub when she shifts.

"Yeah, Eila, we are." I smiled. "We're going to see my brother."

"Wow! I didn't know you had a brother!"

Neither did I, I finished silently.

"Why haven't I met him?" Calix asked.

"Because, Calix, I didn't even know he existed until about a month ago," I snapped. "As well, why would I want you to meet him? You'd scare him off with that face of yours."

"Ooooo..." Jax turned his head away from me and Calix.

"You know what? I'm going to be the bigger person and I'm going to ignore you." he said putting in his earphones.

"Surrrrre." I rolled my eyes.

"Thats it! I'm gonna kill you and then bury you in a shallow grave and then dig you up and kill you again! That's the beauty of a shallow grave!" Calix told me. Eila gasped.

"He's only joking." I told her.

"I was that good?" Calix asked. I rolled my eyes again. "Careful, you'll roll your eyes out of head one day."

**Bella's POV**

"He asked you to be his friend and you said yes?" Anais asked outraged.

"Yeah. So?" I asked.

"He's gonna make you leave Zain!" she replied her anger rising.

"I'd never leave Zain! We're getting married!" I told her "How will he _make _me leave Zain?" I added as an after-thought.

"I don't know. He's quite intimidating." Anais told me.

"Now you're just being stupid," I said " I can't just say we can be friends and then change my mind."

"Yes, you can." she answered simply.

I growled something under my breath about annoying pixies and left to go hunting. I was half way down the path when a golden haired figure blocked my path. I froze. "Edward, I-"

"You know Edward?" the person asked, and I saw now that it was a girl about my age, her hair cut short and parts of it sticking up wildly. "Edward Cullen?"

"Yes..." I said slowly.

The girls eyes narrowed. "Then we have to have a little talk."


	17. Chapter 17

_"Then we have to have a little talk." _

"Are you crazy?" I asked cautiously.

The girl with the weird hair sighed. "No, I am not goddamn crazy!"

"Sure..."

The girl sighed again. "Look, will you tell me where to find him?"

I frowned. "Are you his new girlfriend?" For some reason, I was slightly jealous. Damn.

"No I am not- How gross would that be- I don't- ugh!" The girl sighed again.

"God, you sigh a lot, don't you?"

The girl glared at me, her green eyes turning to slits. "God, you whine a lot, don't you?"

"Touche."

"Indeed."

We stared at each other for another few minutes, and then I turned around, a returned home.

XxX

The wedding is the day after tomorrow. Two days. Tick tock.

I went to get the door.

It was Edward. "Don't. Don't marry him. I'm better than him. I love you more." he told me.

"You're pathetic." I replied and shut the door in his face.

"Who was that?" asked Anais, right behind me. How _does_ she _do that?_

"Ed-" I began.

"Edward. Can he_ ever _leave you alone?" She asked.

"No." I shook my head.

"Casey wants you upstairs.'' Max said coming out the unused kitchen.

"Sure." I said running upstairs.

XxX

"Casey?" I called walking into her room.

"Right. Hair up or down?" Casey asked walking in behind me.

''Up." I told her and sat down as she started styling my hair, murmuring to herself as she went along.

XxX

''The wedding is_ tomorrow_! And I_ still_ have to decorate the place!" Casey gasped.

"Hey, Bella, I'm not gonna be able to be a bridesmaid." Anais told me coming down the stairs. "'Cause... I'm not able to wear a dress. The doctor says its bad for me! Bye!" She ran out of the room.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh, now what will we do? Anais will _never_ be a bridesmaid!" Max said.

"Alice." I said immediately.

"WHAT? Alice_ Cullen_? Are you _crazy_?" Max asked.

"Alice never did anything," I explained. "It was Edward. I also think we should invite all the Cullens, exluding Edward of course. A peace treaty, of sorts."

"Okay so _maybe_ Alice and the others will come but how will we ask them without them trying to kill us first?" Max asked. "And remember it's Zain's wedding too, he should know first."

"I should know what?" Zain asked, standing in the doorway. How random of him.

"Anais isn't going to be a bridesmaid, so I thought maybe the Cullens could come apart from Edward and Alice could be the extra bridesmaid we need.'' I watched for his reaction.

"Okay, why not? They didn't do anything."he said.

"Yay! Thank you!" I sad hugging him. "This is going to be great! All of my family - (past and present- and future!) will be there!"


	18. Chapter 18

_"Yay! Thank you!" I sad hugging him. "This is going to be great!_

I scanned down the preperation list Casey had made for the wedding.

_Best Man - Jacob Black_

_Bridesmaids - Casey Smith, Max Martinez and Alice Cullen_

_Flower girls - Renesmee Reese and Claire Young_

_Pageboy - Seth Clearwater_

_Catering - Jonathan Smith, Esme Cullen, and Emmett Cullen_

_Guests - Angela Weber, Jessica Stanely, James Nomad, Victoria Nomad, Laurent Nomad, Sam Uley and guests, the Cullen Family, and Kati Steel_

_Person walking Bella down the asle - Charlie Swan_

"Looks good," I said, handing the list back to Casey. Her face lit up.

"Excellent, then."

XxX

I walked downstairs again after I'd gone up to my room to recheck that my wedding dress fits. Wait, I'm a vamp, I won't change! I saw Casey and Max running around at vampire speed, decorating downstairs for tomorrow. I ran into the living room to get my mobile that was ringing. I pressed the receive button.

"Hello?'' I said into the speaker.

"Bella," It was Edward. "Don't marry-" I hung up.

I pressed in numbers to my phone. 083589954. Alice's number.

"This is Alice. May I ask who's speaking?" came the answer.

"It's me. Bella. Look, I'll be quick about this-" I started.

"Bella? OMG! It's you! You actully calling me!" She sounded so exited. I smiled.

"Yes. Anais was going to be my bridesmaid. For y'know, the wedding. But she backed out, so...I was wondering if you could take her place and the rest of you are invited, of course. Well... except Edward. I hope you understand my reasons." I told her.

"Of course! We'll be there! Minus Edward." she told me, a smile in her voice.

"And could Esme and Emmett do the catering?" I asked. There was a pause as she went to ask.

"Duh!" Came her answer.

"Thanks," I told her. "And I hope that the girl that was there the other day didn't cause a big mess or whatever."

"Well. She and Edward have been holed up in Edward's room since she came... wait how do you know about her?" she asked.

"I gave her directions.'' I answered sheepishly.

"Oh. And it turns out that she's Edward's sister." Alice heard me gasp.

"What?'' She asked.

"Edward is _107 _years old! How can his sister be alive?" I asked. My head was spinning. Edward has a sister? What? "This is too confusing."

"I know! But Edward isn't annoying us anymore with his moping and groans about how terrible his life is." Alice said.

I laughed. "Look, Alice I gotta go. Weddings tomorrow at eleven. 'K?" I told her.

"Right. Bye!"

I turned. "They can come!" I called knowing everyone could hear me.

**Alice's POV**

"Edward! Edward!" I was hammering on Edward's door. All of a sudden the door flew open.

"What?" Edward asked rudely.

"I'm going to Bella's wedding and you're not!" I sang. A bit childish, I know, but it's not every day a chance to tease Edward comes up! Edward's eyes widened. I knew that look. I turned and ran for my life, Edward right behind me. Remind me not to tease Edward.


End file.
